swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Suggestions
This is where we'll try to help the developers out a bit. Sword Quest is a great game, its fun, its challenging, and yet not something that you have to pay to play like a lot of games. The developers do a great job., however they're not perfect. There are probably little things they don't think of, or haven't thought of yet. So, if you can think of something that will help the game. Put it here, and under the appropriate category. If there isn't a category that describes your suggestion; then add 1! (For now, we'll keep it basic until we get more suggestions.) If you wish to comment on any suggestion, please do so in the comment section so as to help keep it cleaner here. Legend: Submitted Suggestions - Bold & Underlined Text Probably won't happen - Bold & Italized Blue Color = Can't suggest until shown is valid, or more info needed Look in the commentary for comments about why. Workshop Suggestions: *'I think that when selling swords, it would be nice if instead of having to click the "+" sign every single time, we can just hold it down, or input the # we want to sell.' *'I would like to suggest that for the friends, instead of their store being turned to "Closed" when they are inactive for 7 days that this instead changes to Vacation, or Resting. People regularly unfriend those who are closed, and this will help players who do go on vacation, or aren't able to play that often from constantly having to get new friends. Instead of 7 days and closed, 14 days to closed would be better. ' **'"Hiatus" players' shops should still be open to visits.' *'Interacting with other player's pets should affect their growth. Maybe you can choose to either feed or pet them once per day. Maybe the food in Adventure Mode that normally provides stamina can be used on the pets (how many of us actually use it for stamina?) Naturally, you should get something for your trouble. Maybe Sword Coins. ' *'Be able to turn off trophy effects.' *'Receive coins when opening own chest.' *'Be able to do a full re-fill on the Soul Hammers. ' *'On multiple occasions, I thought I was purchasing a rare material from the Black Market, but ended up spending Smith Tokens instead. There should be a separate warning window for instances in which you'll be spending Smith Tokens. ''You're about to spend some of your Smith Tokens. Are you sure? ' *'Increase the likelihood of obtaining Smith Tokens from the Daily Wheel or provide another means by which one can obtain at least the first upgrade for the Basement. Maybe by stocking up on Swords rather than saving/weaponizing/selling. ' **'Maybe by achieving all of the Platinum Seals. ' *'Sound effects for CRITICAL HITS.' *Provide a workshop assistant to remind the player. **Remind about what? *The Ice Hammer should be able to drop a Ice Stone craft below 0. Since a necessary step in acquiring mastery of a material is to hammer others' crafts and Ice/Fire Hammers offer no mastery, more often than not, a player will Ice Hammer a Ice Stone craft before or after hammering it to gain the mastery point thus negating the Ice Hammer's effect if the craft is already at zero or -1. **Maybe once struck by an Ice Hammer, a craft that is already at zero or below won't be temperature affected by the regular hammer for five strikes.'' **''|deleted|'' *'Divine metal should have a Crafting Result for the adventure materials... at least, the adventure materials that are moderately hard to get(anything but orc steel). That would make more swords to find, but it would also expand the variety. I mean, who wouldn't want an "Eye of the Paradisiac"'?(Paradisiac can mean extraterrestrial, it can also mean heavenly.) *There should be a denial message in trade for when a player has no more available swords of that type to trade. I mean, you can trade swords of the same star level for as many as YOU have available, but it's not as if this duplicates the other player's sword if you keep selecting the same one. Maybe you accidentally choose the same one because there were two you had in mind and, for whatever reason, you don't remember which one you've already selected. Technically, you could click "Home", open your messages, and check to see which sword you traded for. But if you forgot after the initial selection, chances are you're going to forget after this double-check as well. Adventure Suggestions: *'It would be nice if instead of having to trash the swords, we could at least sell them back for some money.' **Maybe at 1/3 normal selling price. *''Have there be another icon for the swords when they reach critical durability., Maybe at 1 or 2 durability left, they change to orange or yellow. {Not likely, the warning at 9 is currently seen as enough}'' *'Be able to re-assign leadership points'. *'Finishing Touch: In many cases, I've failed to kill a monster due to them just having a single HP left. I think there should be a random chance of delivering a finishing blow for monsters (especially bosses) that only have a few HP left. ' *'New orbs: a bomb orb for ridding the block of those previously placed and a summon orb for an extra attack from Rocky/Lemo. ' *'Provide a total kill count of how many times a Boss has been killed.' **There should be friend reward for defeating bosses a number of times... like 10 and then 25 and then 50. Right. *'Increase the drop rate of treasure chest , mystery chest, and legendary chest from the boss.' *'Increase the chance from getting the pet from the rare enemies.' *'There should be a bonus effect for connecting five or more orbs as it is extremely rare to pull off. I think five+ attack orbs cause the Special Attack's stun effect. Oh! Maybe five+ Special Attack orbs can poison the enemy. Oh! Five+ Heal orbs can heal you over three turns. Five+ Shield orbs can cause you to take half damage for three turns. Resetting a board with three+ Black orbs should greatly decrease the likelyhood of a Black orb appearing with the reset.' *'There are debuffs. There are a lot of debuffs. There should be buffs too. Maybe acquired by wearing accessories. ' **'Like the Fireball can decrease damage from Ice attacks and the Frozen Heart can decrease damage from Fire attacks and the Poison Arrow should definitely poison the enemy. The Shaman Totem should decrease damage from Darkness attacks. The Alchemist Stone should decrease damage from Arcane attacks.' **The debuffs should pulse there at the corner to remind you of them. Like in a situation where you normally would be able to one-shot an enemy by stacking four attack orbs but--Oh no! You forgot this debuff totally saps your attack power and you just wasted four attack orbs when you should have used them for two separate attacks because four attack orbs or three SPECIALs doesn't double your attack but only raises it slightly. Bummer. *'There should be a Mini-superboss at the final mastery of each location, considering how much mastery it will have to take. ' *#''Definition of superboss: "A superboss is a type of boss most commonly found in role-playing video games. They are considered optional enemies, though optional bosses are not all superbosses, and do not have to be defeated to complete the game. They are generally much more powerful than the bosses encountered as part of the main game's plot or quest, more difficult even than the final boss, and often the player is required to complete a sidequest or the entire game to fight the superboss. Some superbosses will take the place of the final boss if certain requirements are met. Some superbosses can also yield special items or skills that cannot be found any other way that can give a player a significant advantage during playthrough of the rest of the game, such as added experience or an extremely powerful weapon."-Used from wikipedia(removed references to other games) *#By Mini-superboss, I'm considering the fact that sword quest doesn't actually have a final boss, and that this would be for each location if it is done.'' *#''If you do get this suggested, you should have something that is like a diety to each respective area or material type.'' **I think this idea has merit, if but some. I think as a reward for defeating these "final bosses", there should be Location Manga: a page of manga that shows Rocky and Lemo participating in that Location (i.e. visiting the Lake in the Mysterious Mountain or encountering the Spider Queen or fighting the Homunculus) General Gaming *'There should be a warning window when navigating away from the game page. Many times, a player will accidentally click outside the small window to which the game is restricted thus navigating away from the page while otherwise in the middle of something. This seems fine in most cases as the game generally picks up right where you left off, but this is not always the case.'